This invention relates to an improved portable heliport and specifically to such a heliport having a folding deck which is adapted to be transported by a helicopter.
There have been portable heliports proposed in the past. Laufer U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,940 discloses a trailer-like heliport which is adapted to be pulled by a truck but is not adapted to be lifted and transported by a helicopter. Vanderlip U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,380 discloses a heliport which can be transported by a helicopter but requires relatively level ground and uses a net construction which involves complex cabling.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved portable heliport of simple and economical construction which can be set up on unlevel ground.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heliport which can be folded or disassembled to an easily transported condition.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable heliport which is adapted to be transported by a helicopter and is unfoldable by a helicopter passenger or crew.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable heliport having extensible legs secured in adjusted positions by quick releasable split clamps.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heliport having telescopic legs including threaded, extensible tubes and internally threaded, split clamps which are quickly released for coarse adjustment of the threaded tubes and permitting the tubes to be screwed into and out of the clamps for fine adjustments.